1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a terminal which can provide a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service, and more particularly to a method and DMB terminal for providing a call service and a broadcast service according to a concurrent service while performing a switching operation between the call service and the broadcast service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital broadcasting is a broadcasting service for providing users with high-quality images and sounds and high-level services, which can replace the conventional analog broadcasting. The digital broadcasting service is popular with users and allows them to watch digital broadcasts while they are on the move and has recently increased with the development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology. Specifically, the interest with a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service using a mobile communication terminal is increasing. DMB is a broadcasting service through which the users can watch various digital broadcasts of multiple channels by means of a personal portable receiver or a vehicle receiver equipped with an omni-directional receive antenna while they are on the move.
A third-generation (3G) mobile communication system developed for the purpose of multimedia transmission is differentiated from many conventional systems by a high-quality image service, fast data transmission rate, and so on. With the development of multimedia technology, for example, one screen can be shared between foreground and background processes also in a screen control scheme of a terminal. The foreground process is a process for controlling a high-priority application to be executed. The background process is a process for executing a low-priority application only when the high-priority application is not executed.
A terminal screen includes a foreground screen immediately executable by the user and a background screen being continuously executed within the terminal.
One of the current DMB terminals provides one screen for executable services. Accordingly, while a service is currently being executed, a different service can be started only if the service currently being executed is stopped when the different service is added.